Many types of input devices are presently available for performing operations in a computing system, such as buttons or keys, mice, trackballs, joysticks, touch sensor panels, touch screens and the like. Touch sensitive displays in particular are popular because of their ease and versatility of operation as well as their declining price. A touch sensitive display can include a touch sensor panel, which can be a clear panel with a touch sensitive surface, and a display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) that can be positioned partially or fully behind the panel or integrated with the panel so that the touch sensitive surface can cover at least a portion of the viewable area of the display device. The touch sensitive display can allow a user to perform various functions by touching or hovering over the touch sensor panel using a finger, stylus or other object at a location often dictated by a user interface (UI) being displayed by the display device. In general, the touch sensitive display can recognize a touch or hover event and the position of the event on the touch sensor panel. The computing system can then interpret the event in accordance with the display appearing at the time of the event, and thereafter can perform one or more actions based thereon.
In some instances, the performance of the touch sensor panel can be adversely affected by the proximity of the display device, consequently affecting recognition and interpretation of a touch or hover event. With the development of larger panels and display devices, which increase the sizes of the affected areas, and thinner touch sensitive displays, which bring the panel and display device into closer proximity, the adverse effects on touch and hover events have increased.